


Icecream man (a klance oneshot)

by Octoozi



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal, BL, Blow Jobs, Bottom Keith, Fluff, Gay, Implied Relationships, Light Smut, M/M, Mostly Fluff, Nipple Play, Oneshot, Short, Smut, Top Lance, Vanilla, bxb - Freeform, collageAU, im bad with tags, mention of sounding, modernau, some smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 15:04:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10699485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Octoozi/pseuds/Octoozi
Summary: Lance is an icecream man and Keith really likes icecream.





	Icecream man (a klance oneshot)

Keith lay in bed as he tried catching back his breath. droplets of sweat covering his body and he shifted uncomfortably. He looked up at the familiar smirk "you look satisfied" he said and Keith blushed darkly "shut up lance" he grumbled but didn't make any effort to move.   
He noticed lance lay beside him and make some stupid comment but alls that Keith could think of was how did they get here?

They had met a while ago Keith was sure how long it had been but it had happened when Keith had stayed at pidges house for the night. They had raided all night on destiny whilst drinking, of course when you're gaming you don't realise how much you drink and in the morning they both woke up with a hangover and a chronic case of sleep deprivation.

As their day slowly got started the familiar charm of the icecream van had hit their ears and the two of them practically jumped to their feet, scrambling to get ready to catch the van. 

Keith, being in better shape than pidge, had got there first. He had waved his arms then been too out of breath to get out his words.  
When the icecream had noticed him their conversation went something like this:  
"Well don't you look like a hot mess?" The man had said which snapped Keith out of his haze. He looked up to meet the gaze of a Clearly amused tanned skinned icecream man. Keith having no time to think of anything had blurted out something like "well you work in an icecream van" but the man had just laughed.  
Soon enough pidge caught up looking no better than Keith. Lance had chuckled at the two and took their orders.   
When he had handed Keith his ice pop lance had said something like "you look like someone who liked to suck" which had made Keith incredibly flustered.   
He remembered pidge laughing then lance handing him his number on a napkin with a wink before they left.

The next thing that Keith remembered involving lance was under similar circumstances only this time Keith wasn't hung over. Him, pidge and hunk had spent the day at the park just to get out of the apartment and Keith had offered to buy the group some icecream.  
"Oh look it's Mr young, hot and fabulous" was the first think lance had said to him and Keith's mouth had practically dropped to the floor.  
"Oh god not you again" Keith grumbled and lance nodded.  
"At least you remembered me, I was sad you never called me" lance chuckled and then pouted. Keith had already noticed by now lances appealing features, he wasn't that oblivious.  
"Yea well... I didn't get around to it" he mumbled.   
"Well I have tastier things to suck than ice pops so you're the one that's missing out" lance had nonchalantly replied and Keith almost gagged.  
"Really? That's disgusting!" Keith explained and lance laughed   
"But you're interested" lance had sounded so sure of himself which Keith hated "don't flatter yourself-" Keith had attempted trying to play off his embarrassment by being cool but lance had other plans.  
"Meet me here on Friday" he said as blunt as could be and even to this day Keith didn't know why he had agreed.  
Lance was near enough insufferable but he was attractive.   
They had met up at a nice enough bar that Keith identified with the red cocktails that tasted bitter just the way Keith liked it.   
They hadn't spent long in the bar though before they were all over each other and ended going back to lances apartment. 

The next time they had met was a nightmare for Keith. His embarrassment would flare up every time they met up and they happened to bump into each other a lot doing the same thing over and over.  
It had been a couple of months of casual sex and icecream before lance popped the question one night.  
They had decided to stay at lances place for the night and have a more relaxed evening instead of going to a bar or the arcade. They had been sat on the couch 'watching' the princess bride because Keith hadn't watched it before (and apparently that was a sin). they spent most of it making out but neither of them complained. They'd been kissing for a while before lance had moved away.  
"Keith we need to talk about something" he had said softly and Keith's face dropped.   
"If you don't want to meet up anymore then say it I do-" Keith had always been one to jump to conclusions and he couldn't help his anger spike but lance and giggled and pecked his lips.  
"Erm no why would you think that" lance had said "i wouldn't be able to live without the way you mewl my name when I-" Keith put his hand on his mouth blushing furiously.  
"Then what is it!" He almost snapped and felt bad instantly afterwards.   
Lance had slowly moved Keith's hand away "I just wanted to make this official. I really like you and I think we work well together" lance explained.  
Keith nodded slowly "so like boyfriends?" He mumbled sheepishly and lance chuckle "yea boyfriends" he replied looking into Keith's eyes.  
Keith couldn't have resisted even if he wanted to. "Then yes, lets make his official or whatever 'I do'" he said with a tone of sass in his voice.  
Lance would be lying if he said he didn't love this and they had returned back to kissing.

The next few months had passed like a day dream for the two of them. They had been to the beach and a few events doing actual couple things. They weren't near the stage at moving in with each other or anything like that but they were happy.  
For Keith it was like listening to his favourite song on repeat and he honestly didn't want it to end. Some part of him wanted to marry lance. Meet his family and become apart of something seeing as Keith didn't have a family but another part of him wasn't ready and didn't see anything ever going past just fucking about.  
This brings us to the present day, six months of bliss and they were already celebrating their first 'anniversary'.  
Keith had said celebrating six months was stupid but lance refused to have it and had made them reservations at a local Italian restaurant.  
Lance was incredibly enthusiastic when it came to holidays or special events, he'd even gone out and bought Keith some nicer clothes or the night.  
It wasn't vitally important but they wanted to have a good time and Keith respected that.  
Now they sat there at their end of the meal and Keith sat up slowly.  
"So um..." he started and blushed lightly "us. Us... what is us?" He asked.  
His cheeks felt rosy from the glasses of Red wine and Champagne.   
"What do you mean 'us' baby?" Lance asked raising an eyebrow.  
"Well it's been six months... it's been great I love it all but you still work in an icecream van and I'm finishing a degree..." Keith said quietly.  
"But I thought you loved my icecream?" Lance pouted faking to look hurt and Keith rolled his eyes "I do, you know I do" he said and paused "but I guess it's just on my mind a lot lately?" He shrugged.  
"I get it" lance said "well at the moment I honestly want to spend the rest of my life with you even if I do work in an icecream truck. We can make it work" lance always sounded so confident about everything which terrified Keith.  
"You want to spend the rest of your life with me?" Was all Keith could manage and lance nodded "yes. I do" lance said and Keith sat back blushing darkly.  
"We really need to discuss next steps" Keith mumbled and lance smiled softly, with loving eyes.  
They both knew Keith's insecurities inside and out. Keith was a slight control freak but he liked to feel comfortable with everything and at the moment he didn't.   
"Well I mean I can look for other jobs and you finish your degree soon so you'll be out of student accommodation. I mean honestly there's nothing stopping you moving in with me right now apart from I guess it's a little further away from your uni" lance explained and Keith shrugged his shoulders.  
"I can drive and I have a motorbike" Keith said and they both nodded.  
"Makes sense" Keith added and lance watched him. "Well move in then!" He said and Keith looked back at him "really?" He asked and lance nodded "yes! Really." He said and then smirked "come on let's pay and then get back home. Gotta celebrate this new revolution" 

They paid the bill and walked back to lances place. The got icecream on the way as a small joke they had about lances job and once they were through the door lance leaned in and kissed him gently.

It was a sweet innocent kiss and then lance pulled away. They giggled and walked into the apartment kicking off their shoes and taking off their jackets before Keith walked over to lance and lifted his icecream and licked it. It was a big lick and as he did it he maintained eye contact with lance. 

Lances blushing mess of a face was Keith's number one prize and he smirked "you like that?" Keith asked before taking another lick and lance tensed.  
"No! That's my icecream!" He exclaimed.   
"Want it back?" Keith asked innocently and stuck out his tongue. Lance felt fuddled but pulled Keith into him and kissed him deeply.

This kiss wasn't short nor was it sweet, it was hot and sticky and quickly got the two of them tiled up.  
Lance broke the kiss for air "hmm~ vanilla" he smirked and Keith rolled his eyes.

They kissed for a little while longer as their hands traveled all over each other before they took it to the bedroom.  
Keith led on the bed and lance crawled over to him before placing soft kisses on his lips trailing down to his collar bone. There he sucked slightly making Keith gasp in surprise. By now lance had a pretty good idea of what made Keith tick, he went off it like a check list as he nibbled on the skin and sucked making a small hickey before traveling down to his chest. He loved Keith's chest. 

Lance pinched his nipples lightly knowing that Keith didn't like it too hard and watched as Keith's face scrunched up at the sudden burst of pleasure. He continued to mess being gentle, flicking them and rubbing them before he leaned in and licked the left one. Keith tensed beneath him, lifting his chest a little and a small moan escaped him. 

"Beautiful..." lance said under his breath and began to suck on it. Keith had noticed that lance loved praising or complimenting in the bedroom. Or in general really. Keith had also come to realise that he loved this.  
After a few minuets of Keith whimpering beneath lance as he sucked and bit his nipples lance pulled away and look down at Keith with a smirk. 

"W-what?" Keith asked flustered and lance shrugged "I'm just feeling left out" he mumbled.  
Keith slowly sat up and smiled "I could suck you off?" He offered and bit his lip. He waited a few seconds "after all you're always saying I love sucking" he smirked and lance blushed.  
"Uh- yea. Ok." He nodded. Keith chuckled and slowly pushed him down onto the bed. He lifted up lances shirt and left small kisses down his chest leading to the small navel of hair. Keith smirked and played with the waist band of lances jeans before pulling them down. 

"Baby you're so hard" Keith commented. Naturally out of the bedroom keith would never say anything like this but in the bedroom, with lance it was a different story. Besides this wasn't the strangest thing he did with lance.  
Lance groaned but Keith waisted no time and pulled down his boxers grinning at lance. "You're adorable" lance said in a hushed tone. He was surprisingly shy sometimes in bed.  
Keith let it off with a smirk "I do love my icecream" is all he said before ducking down and licking up the shaft.  
For good measure he licked up again taking his sweet time before closing his mouth around the tip. Slowly he swirled his tongue around the head and hummed. He loved the feeling of lance squirming beneath him.

He played with the top for a while before pulling away with a pop of his lips "Mmm~" he chuckled and ran a hand through his hair before going back down and taking as much as he could into his mouth.  
Lance groaned and moved his hand to Keith's head gently pushing him further down and Keith began to eagerly suck.  
He'd gotten a lot better in the months the the had been with lance. He slowly pleasures his boyfriend by swirling his tongue around, bobbing his head and lightly grazing his teeth ever now and again.

"Keith-" lance moaned "m-more" Keith didn't need to be told twice as he got a little rougher. He placed his hands on lances hips to stop him from moving and thrusting his hips before he deep throated him.

The pleasant sounds that filled the room led up to lance cumming.   
Once lance had ejaculated Keith swallowed and then pulled away, he giggled and looked down at lances face- the prefect embodiment of bliss- and then lent forward and pecked his lips.

"tasty" he said under his breath before kissing him deeply.   
They kissed for what felt like hours, rubbing against each other slowly getting off like desperate teenagers.  
After a while of moans, grunts and gasps lance placed his hand around Keith's cock. He felt Keith role his hips up a little and smirked.

"Oh baby you're so hard" lance cooed, mimicking Keith's words from earlier and Keith scowled "s-shut up"  
Lance chuckled and kissed him again "want me to get the sounding kit?" He asked softly and Keith thought about it. That was a whole different work of pleasure but decided no. He shook his head "not today, today I just want you inside me" he said honestly.  
Keith was always blunt and to the point, lance would give him that.

Lance nodded and smiled "prep then~" he chimed and lowered Keith onto his back before slowly moving his hands over Keith's thighs. Keith probably didn't need any preparation but he enjoyed it.

Carefully he inserted a finger inside Keith and watched Keith gasp in delight.   
Keith pushed his hips up a little and moaned quietly when he felt the finger slowly move in and out. He slowly spread his legs open wider and felt another finger inside him. The slow rhythm grounded Keith and he whimpered loudly when lance curled his fingers.

"Good boy" lance praised softly and added a third finger. He loved watching over him like this. He scissored his fingers watching Keith moan comfortably "are you ready darling?" He asked.

Keith nodded slowly and stretched his arm out before resting it above his head. The atmosphere was so comfortable, almost normal for them. Lance took his fingers out and licked them clean before getting up, he went to get the lube and came back "for safe measure" he said simply and lubed up before going back over to Keith.

He placed small kisses on his neck and lined up before slowly moving forward.  
Keith tensed a little bit and lifted his hips as lance went all the way in, whimpering a little in a mix of pleasure and pain.

Lance stole a kiss as he waited for him to adjust before slowly moving. The kiss was short, after lance began to move Keith couldn't help but moan loudly and move to meet his thrusts.  
The slow rhythm drove Keith insane as he pushed against lances movements whimpering "more" and harder", as lances thrusts got faster and harder he returned to Nipping and sucking Keith's nipples.

Keith trembled underneath him and moved his hands to clutch lances hair, he tried being gentle but as lance slammed into him he cried out in pleasure and gripped harder.

"Lance!" He shouted in pleasure before he was being kissed again. The heavy embrace of limbs and erratic movements was a scene to be saw, the smell of sweat and lust lingered heavily in the air almost suffocating the two as their movements became sloppy. Slowly but indefinitely the movements became struggles, a hurry to reach the finish line as the gripped onto each other.

Keith dug his nails into lances shoulder blade and lances hands on Keith's hips tightened as they both reached their peak.  
Keith came with a loud cry followed by exasperated moans, lance smirked proudly and finished just after with a low groan. He rode it out before almost collapsing on onto Keith.  
"Wow that as amazing" lance said under his breath and watch Keith shudder below him and slowly come down from his high. Lance loved it.  
He pulled out and sighed to himself, they'd forgot the condom again. Oh well lance thought at least the clean up would be fun.

He pecked lances lips and smiled down at him "you look satisfied" he chuckled and moved to be beside him.  
"Shut up lance" Keith grumbled but a smile spread over himself.

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably really bad but oh well. This is my first voltron fanfic ever so i hope you guys enjoy!!!  
> I'm sorry if there are some error. I might make this into an actual story I'm not sure.


End file.
